Fairy: La historia continua
by o0Shania0o
Summary: Esta historia esta basada en el comic de Witch, y trata de las nuevas guardianas, unas chicas MUY emparentadas con las Witch, exactamente SUS HIJAS. Es una historia con toques de humor y accion y sobre todo, manteniendo el espiritu magico de Witch
1. Chapter 1

Jejeje, hola, esta es una de mis primeras historias, y no esta basada en la serie, sino en el comic. Me he dado cuenta de que mis capitulos son muy cortos, pero espero poder hacerlos algo mas grandes poco a poco. Bien, mi historia trata de las nuevas guardianas, despues de que las Witch acabaran con Phobos, Nerissa, Yua, Endarno, otra vez Phobos y muchos mas(perdonad si os he chafado el comic o la serie). Espero que os guste y me dejeis muchos comentarios.

* * *

INTRODUCCION

_Acercaos, os contare una historia. La historia de cinco chicas que salvaron al mundo: Ellas eran Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia y Hay Lin.  
Ellas salvaron al mundo en inumerables veces. Salvaron a Kandrakar.  
Yo soy el Oraculo, y os dire lo que nadie os quiso contar: Lo que ocurrio despues de que el mundo estubo al fin a salvo. _

Will, energia pura, se fue con Matt a Fadden Hills, su antigua ciudad.  
Irma, agua, se caso con Martin y sigio viviendo en Heatherfield.  
Taranee, fuego, volvio a Sesamo acompañada de Nigel.  
Cornelia, tierra, consigio ser modelo en Paris, yse caso con ella.  
Hay Lin, aire, se quedo con Eric en Heatherfield.

¿Por que las deje ir, sabiendo que hoy un nuevo malvado resucitaria?  
Muy sencillo: ellas no lo combatirian. Unas nuevas guardianas estan apunto de ser elegidas.  
Pero no os asusteis, las witch seguiran estando con nosotros, pero no como guardianas, sino como algo más poderoso: Maestras de Guardianas.  
Ellas aun no conocen su destino, pero descubriran estar muy emparentadas con las nuevas Guardianas. Demasiado _emparentadas..._

Capitulo 1: Las nuevas guardianas

Un destello de luz inunda Kandrakar  
_Bienvenidas, guardinas_  
Will miro a su alrededor: echaba de menos Kandrakar. Y habian cambiado tanto...  
-¿Que deseais, Oraculo?  
_Ha pasado el tiempo, y tengo una noticia que daros.  
Miraos, guardianas, habeis cambiado._  
"Y tanto que hemos cambiado" penso Will.

Will era ahora mas elegante. Su pelo era mas largo y de un rojo mar radiante. Y no era la magia de Kandrakar.  
Irma llevaba el pelo como siempre, pero habia cambiado.  
Taranee se parecia mucho a su madre, pero no era tan seria como ella.  
Cornelia si que habia cambiado. Todos recordamos a Taranee ¿verdad? Pues Cornelia era como ella, pero rubia, sin gafas, sin las bolitas y con su elegancia. Era conocida por todos por ser una gran modelo.  
Hay Lin llevaba el pelo recogido en un precioso moño estilo chino. Decididamente, habian cambiado. 

Pero el Oraculo estaba como lo recordaba, y ni una sola arruga habia en su rostro. 

_Kandrakar ya no os necesita, Guardianas_  
-¿QUE?-grito Cornelia-¿TANTO TIEMPO SIRVIENDO A KANDRAKAR Y AHORA DECIDIS QUE NO NOS NECESITAIS?  
_Calma, Guardiana, vuestra mision no acaba aqui. Debeis entrenar a las nuevas guardianas._  
-¿Y quienes son esas Guardianas?-pregunto Taranee en tono de superioridad.  
_Fatima Olsen, Amy Tubbs, Irene Aschroft, Raichel Cook y Yumi Lyndon_  
-¿Yu-Yumi?-pregunto Hay Lin preocupada -¿_mi_ Yumi?  
_Si_  
Irma se llevo la mano a la boca.  
-¿Y que debemos hacer?  
_Volver a Heatherfield. Lo demas vendra solo..._

MIENTRAS; EN MERIDIAN  
-¿Seguro que desea enviar a Melin a la Tierra, majestad?  
-Estoy segura, Nagadir. Meridian ya no es seguro para ella.  
-No quiero entrometerme señora, pero...¿como podra Melin acostumbrarse a ese lugar? Quiero decir... Ella no nacio en la Tierra.  
-Lo se. Pero has de entender que ni yo estoy segura en Meridian. Tu seras su nodriza. La cuidaras y evitaras que se delate. Ahora lo unico que yo puedo hacer es crear un portal...

Continuara... 


	2. Chapter 2

Se me ocurrió esta idea imaginando a otras guardianas. La idea paso de nuevas guardianas a hijas de las Witch. Imaginaba como descubrirían sus poderes, contra quien lucharían, etc.  
Pero una duda invadió mi mente: ¿por que deberían luchar nuevas guardianas si las Witch aun no eran viejas con arrugas?  
Eso cambio mi historia. Tuve que imaginarme un nuevo enemigo, alguien que las Witch no pudieran vencer, que no pudieran ni intentar eliminarlo. Así cree a Selemnia. Este enemigo es muy especial, y una extraña razón evita que las Witch luchen contra ella. Pronto descubriréis cual.  
También añadir que conocerán a Melin, una chica, literalmente, DE OTRO MUNDO.

Capitulo 2: Fátima, Amy, Irene, Rachel, Yumi y Melin.

EN FADDEN HILLS...  
-¡Fátima, date prisa!  
-Ya voy papa. ¡Pero no entiendo por que tenemos que mudarnos!  
-Muy sencillo: ¡por que YO lo digo!-dijo una voz tras ellos  
Fátima se dio la vuelta. Allí estaba su madre, Will. Poco sabía Fátima de su vida antes de que ella naciera, pero lo suficiente para saber que cuando ella tenía su misma edad, también se fue de Fadden Hills. Y, curiosamente, también se fue a Heatherfield.   
-Pero mama, ¡aquí están mis amigos!-replico  
-Da igual. En Heatherfield tendrás mas.-continuo Will  
-¡Como esta tan segura!  
-No estoy segura, digo la verdad.  
Will sonrió, solía hacerlo cuando hacia callar a alguien... "como a Irma" pensó.  
-Por lo menos déjame despedirme de Alex...  
Alex, su mejor amiga.  
-De acuerdo, pero no tardes mucho.

EN HEATHERFIELD...  
-Venga Yumi, este año será fantástico.  
-Da igual, no tengo ganas de ir al colegio.  
Amy suspiro. En cuanto a estudios, Yumi era de las que aprueban por los pelos.  
-Ya veras como este año todo ira mejor-la intento convencer Amy.  
-Claro, como tú eres un cerebrito -replico Yumi.

-Soy lista ¿y?-replico Amy  
-¡Que envidia!-se rió Yumi.  
-¡Hey!

EN SESAMO...  
-¡No quiero irme a Heatherfield!  
-Venga Irene, tu prima Rachel también estará allí-continuo Taranee  
-¡Sésamo es mi hogar!-siguió Irene.  
-Pues te quedas sola aquí-se unió Nigel a la conversación.  
A Irene le dio como un golpe.  
-¿Sola? ¿Y quien me hará la cama? ¡Voy con vosotros!

EN PARIS, FRANCIA...  
-¿Por que razón quieres que nos vayamos de aquí, mama?-dijo Rachel  
-Para estar más rato contigo. Con mi trabajo no puedo estar contigo mucho tiempo. Además, Irene estará allí. Y el centro comercial Young&Trendy también-le dijo Cornelia.  
-Me has convencido: Heatherfield... ¡Allá voy!

EN MERIDIAN, METAMUNDO...  
-¡No quiero irme mama!-dijo Melin llorando  
-Lo siento, mi pequeña. Procura no delatarte. Nagadir, cuídala bien.  
-Si, mi señora.  
-Adiós Melin, adiós Nagadir.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, para ir conociendo mejor a las protagonistas, pondre una pequeña decripcion delante de cada capitulo, la primera es de Fátima

Por cierto, he hecho un esfuerzo para alagar los capitulos un poco (y corregir la ortografia, aunque cuando escribo esta presentacion no cuenta OK?)

* * *

FÁTIMA EN SU FORMA ORIGINAL

Edad: 14

Nació el 19 de enero (como su mamá) y es Capricornio.

Es simpática y con sentido del humor. Le gusta el deporte, la música, los libros de magia y fantasía y los animales.

Va a 3º B del Instituto Sheffield y las demás F.a.i.r.y. están con ella, además de Melin, una extraña niña que parece no conocer mucho sobre la tierra.

Tiene el poder de dibujar maravillosamente y leer el pensamiento de los demás.

Vive en una casa con jardín al lado de la playa con sus padres, Will y Matt.

Tiene un estilo deportivo y siempre lleva una gorra puesta hacia atrás sobre su rojo pelo, largo hacia la mitad de la espalda y liso.

Sus ojos son marrones y su color preferido es el naranja.

FÁTIMA COMO F.A.I.R.Y.

Guarda el Corazón de Kandrakar.

Cuando descubrió sus poderes se alegro muchísimo, pues su sueño siempre había sido ser un hada.

Su mejor amiga es Melin, aun siendo una chica extraña, cuando descubrió su secreto se hicieron grandes amigas. También es buena amiga de Yumi.

Su traje es muy moderno: Una camiseta verde de manga media con cuello en pico, una maxi-falda fucsia con un cinturón con flecos verde(que curiosamente esta ladeado), unas botas azules y un pañuelo verde en el pelo.

* * *

Capitulo 3: Comienza la verdadera historia

_Heatherfield.  
En esta ciudad tienen lugar travesuras, historias de amor y algo diferente:  
Magia de verdad.  
5 chicas están a punto de hacer la última de nuestras hazañas.  
Ya se han conocido, solo falta que tu, Will, les entregues la magia, la amistad, la sabiduría y la unión. Debes entregarles el Corazón de Kandrakar._

Will se despertó sobresaltada. El Oráculo había hablado. Era el momento. Se dirigió a la habitación de Fátima, donde tenia lugar la Pijama Party con sus amigas. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a las cinco chicas contando historias.  
-¡Hola mama!-saludo Fátima  
-Veo que estáis contando historias¿os gustaría que os contara una?  
-Claro que si, señora Olsen-dijo Irene.  
-Bien, pues empezare por el principio...

_Hace mucho tiempo, había un solo mundo, el Mundo Único..._

Will continuo contándoles la historia de Kandrakar, de Meridian, de Nerissa, Endarno y todos los malvados con los que las Witch se habían enfrentado... omitiendo nombres, hasta llegar al final:

_...las guardianas tuvieron la ultima misión: revelarle a las nuevas guardianas, que eran sus hijas el poder que tenían por dentro...Y hasta ahí se sabe._

-Guau. Como me gustaría ser una Guardiana-dijo Rachel.  
-¿Estas segura? ser guardiana es algo muy difícil-dijo Will  
-Estoy segurísima.  
-Pues escuchad atentamente porque ya no es hora de arrepentirse: Las Guardianas se llamaban Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia y Hay Lin y sus hijas Fátima, Amy, Irene, Raichel y Yumi.  
-¿Lo-lo dices en serio mama?-dijo Fátima  
-Claro. Tu Amy, eres la guardiana del Agua; Irene, la del Fuego; Raichel, de la Tierra; y Yumi, del Aire. Tu, mi pequeña Fatima, eres la guardiana del Corazón de Kandrakar-Will saco el Corazón y lo puso en la mano de Fátima, emitiendo un brillo y asombrando a las chicas-. Probablemente aun no consigáis entender vuestra magia, pero confió en que pronto se solucionara.

Will salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta.

"Ya esta hecho"-pensó para sus adentros.

Después, un destello de luz hizo desaparecer a Will hacia Kandrakar.

_Bien, Will, has cumplido tu misión_

AL DIA SIGUIENTE  
-¿Como es posible?-dijo Amy  
-Te vuelvo a repetir que no lo se! y deja de arañarme! -chillo Rachel  
-Dejad de pelearos y observad a Melin, la chica rara de allí-dijo Yumi  
-Deja de espiar, Yumi-le ordeno Irene  
-¡CALLAOS YA!  
Todas miraron a Fátima.  
-Haced el favor de observar a Melin-ordeno  
-Os lo dije-murmuro Yumi  
Melin tenia algo entre las manos, algo con forma mas o menos de rombo y verde.  
-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Amy  
-Eso es lo que intentamos averiguar-respondió Rachel  
-Es la tía mas rara que he visto en mi vida-afirmo Yumi  
-Será de otro mundo-dijo Rachel  
-De Meridian¿no?-le respondió Amy  
-Pues mira, puede ser.  
-Yo solo se que aparte de nosotras no hay otras _humanas_ en este colegio que tengan poderes.-señalo Fátima.  
-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-replico...si, lo adivinaste: Amy  
-Pues, que si ella esta haciendo magia, quiere decir que no es de este mundo  
-¿QUE?-gritaron a la vez las demás

MÁS TARDE...  
-Así que uso la transposición-dijo Taranee  
-¿Y como decís que se llamaba?-pregunto Cornelia  
-Melin-respondió Yumi  
-¿Melin?-se sorprendió Will  
-Si… ¿Es que la conoces?-pregunto Fátima  
-Bueno, en cierto modo si, pero es una larga historia…


End file.
